


Вместе

by faikit



Series: В поисках чего-то важного [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Джастин приятно удивлен неожиданному приезду Брайана в Нью-Йорк.





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655114) by [ebbj9891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891). 



Раннее утро в районе, где живет Джастин, — странное и удивительное время. Оно абсолютно непредсказуемо. Порой утренние часы несут в себе отголоски прошедшей ночи — продолжительные вечеринки, громкую музыку и разговоры, льющиеся из открытых окон. Иногда неподвижны, как на кладбище — без каких-либо признаков жизни. Или, как сейчас, это нечто среднее: короткие всплески жизни, нарушающие тишину — случайный велосипедист, проезжающий по пустой улице, загулявшие завсегдатаи вечеринок, плетущиеся домой.   
Джастин работает над эскизом и наслаждается ранним утром. Он уже скоро заполнит альбом для набросков, несколько недель назад подаренный Брайаном во время последнего приезда. На страницах изображены окна соседних домов, и в каждом — придуманный Джастином сюжет: пара обнимается в кресле; ребенок кричит в кроватке, а родителей все нет (Джастин уверен, что такое происходит с девяноста процентами младенцев по соседству, судя по невероятному шуму); старик, которого Джастин часто встречает в метро на шестом маршруте, стучит на пишущей машинке; девушка расчесывает волосы и тоскливо глядит в окно.  
Фрагмент этого утра — маленький мальчик, сооружающий крепость наподобие тех, какие любит строить Гас. Однажды Гас признался в том, что крепости «отгоняют ужасные страхи», и это задело Джастина. Тревожность Гаса, с тех пор как он переехал в Торонто, в самом деле беспокоит, Джастин слышал немало историй от Брайана, Линдси и Мел — от просто волнующих до откровенно настораживающих.  
Мысли о Гасе прерываются звуком шагов по тротуару. На мгновение Джастин настороженно замирает — это все из-за его матери. Во время их вчерашнего телефонного разговора он упомянул, что ранним утром часто сидит на ступеньках крыльца, и она отчитала его, заставив усомниться в безопасности такого времяпрепровождения.  
«Джастин Тейлор, ты в своем уме? В три утра, ты шутишь?! Вдруг наркоторговец... вдруг убийца... вдруг грабители?! Неужто так трудно оставаться в доме как обычный человек? Одно дело — в Питтсбурге, но в Нью-Йорке?! В твоем районе? Да ты что?!»  
А попытка Джастина отшутиться: «А что хуже — стать клиентом наркоторговца или жертвой убийцы?» — не привела ни к чему хорошему.  
Совершенно ни к чему хорошему.  
К счастью, человек, подошедший к его крыльцу, не наркоторговец, не убийца и даже не грабитель. Это Брайан. Его внезапное появление повергает Джастина в шок, но лишь на мгновение. Он вскакивает, роняя блокнот и карандаш, и широко улыбается в ответ на улыбку Брайана.   
— Доброе утро, Солнышко, — подойдя к крыльцу, буднично говорит тот.  
— Доброе утро, — отзывается Джастин с усмешкой и спрашивает: — Ты правда здесь? Или у меня галлюцинации? Я ведь совсем не спал.  
— Оно и видно, — подкалывает Брайан. — Я тоже.  
— Оно и видно, — тут же возвращает шпильку Джастин.  
Брайан подходит еще ближе, теперь они почти касаются друг друга.   
— И часто ли ты видишь меня в галлюцинациях?   
— В них редко появляется кто-то другой, — со смехом признается Джастин.   
Брайан тоже смеется и обнимает его. Кладет руки ему на бедра, притягивает к себе. Джастин стоит на первой ступеньке крыльца и из-за этого чуть выше Брайана, и он не против такого разнообразия. Обвивает руками шею Брайана и нежно целует.  
Несколько секунд они просто наслаждаются моментом, затем Брайан отстраняется и шепчет:   
— Разве галлюцинация может так?  
— Как правило, к этому моменту он уже нагибает меня над перилами, — смеется Джастин.   
— Так значит, он шустрее меня?  
— Представь себе.   
Они снова целуются, и сердце Джастина поет от счастья. Сколько прошло времени? Нет, без шуток. Он точно знает, сколько прошло. Три недели, один день и... девять часов. Короче, слишком долго. Но разве сейчас это имеет значение? Брайан здесь, в Нью-Йорке, стоит на его крыльце, в его объятьях. И он точно не галлюцинация.  
Точно нет — он только что ущипнул Джастина за задницу.   
— Черт! — Джастин смеется и бьет его по плечу.  
— Я решил, что тебе следует знать наверняка, — ехидничает Брайан. — К слову о том, чтобы нагнуть тебя над чем-то...  
— Хочешь подняться наверх?  
— Может, пойдем в центр... — он чуть смущенно улыбается и уточняет: — В наш отель.  
— Брайан, — вздыхает Джастин. — Наверху у меня вполне приличная кровать.  
— Говоря «вполне приличная», ты немного преувеличиваешь, Солнышко, — Брайан легонько поглаживает спину Джастина, словно их встреча все никак не развеет тоску от недель разлуки. — Если хочешь, мы поднимемся наверх. Или можем отправиться в центр, в наш представительский люкс, с кроватью кинг-сайз и джакузи в половину ванной комнаты.  
Звучит так заманчиво, что Джастин тут же забывает о том, что хотел позвать Брайана в свою квартиру, в свою постель... вместо этого он и сам представляет люкс с огромными кроватью и ванной.  
Искушение написано у него на лице настолько явно, что Брайан смеется.   
— Ну так что, в центр? — подзадоривает он.  
— В центр, — ворчит Джастин. — Засранец. Может поднимешься хотя бы для того, чтобы я прихватил что-нибудь из одежды?   
— Тебе не понадобится одежда.  
Джастин шутливо отталкивает Брайана, хватает его за руку и тянет вверх по лестнице. По дороге поднимает оброненные блокнот и карандаш.   
Наверху он начинает совать в сумку всякие мелочи — зубную щетку, кое-что для зарисовок, презервативы и смазку (как ни странно, Брайан забыл их в прошлый раз, и пришлось посреди ночи нестись в аптеку), а еще чистую одежду, гораздо более комфортную, чем те джинсы и майка, в которых он проходил уже почти сутки.   
— Мне нравится, как ты обустроился, — замечает Брайан, выглядывая из комнатушки, называемой кухней, где Джастин нарисовал бесконечное множество работ.   
Джастин закрывает сумку и идет к Брайану, но замирает на полпути, заметив, с каким восхищением тот рассматривает его работы. Это заставляет сердце дрогнуть. Он подходит, обнимает Брайана и шепчет:  
— Я рад, что ты здесь.   
«Я рад, что ты здесь» звучит гораздо менее трагично, чем «я скучал по тебе», хотя смысл остается тем же. В ответ Брайан подносит руку Джастина к губам.  
Джастин вдыхает его запах и настораживается. Табаком пахнет сильнее, чем обычно, а еще чувствуется устойчивый оттенок дешевого кофе.   
— Ты приехал на машине?  
— Машина на парковке у подземки.   
Это тревожит. Но Джастин ничего не говорит, лишь утыкается носом в спину Брайана... тем не менее задумывается, что же все-таки случилось. Спонтанный приезд Брайана не неожиданность — он с удовольствием ездит в Нью-Йорк и нередко любит устраивать Джастину сюрпризы. Но чтобы явиться в такой час, да еще и проведя всю ночь за рулем... это не предвещает ничего хорошего.   
— Идем, — мягко говорит Джастин. — Знаешь, мы можем... зайти перекусить по дороге.   
— Конечно, — отвечает Брайан, и они покидают квартиру. 

*

Кори, приятель Джастина по работе, ужасается его тяге к прогулкам по городу. «Известно ли тебе, что метро придумали не просто так? А такси? Велосипеды? И другие способы передвижение, помимо пешего?» Но Джастину все равно. Как бы ему ни нравилось ездить в метро, иногда хочется просто пройтись. И неважно, каково расстояние — пятнадцать кварталов или пятьдесят, да сколько угодно. Он любит знакомиться с городом.  
«Ты мог бы знакомиться и сидя на велосипеде», — возмущенно гнет свою линию Кори.  
«Да, наверное, будь я самоубийцей», — подавленно возражает Джастин. Он воочию наблюдал, как сбили велосипедиста — это было ужасно. Кроме того, мелькающий мимо город ничем не примечателен. Им нужно любоваться, всматриваться в детали, которые невозможно разглядеть (и оценить) на скорости.   
Джастину нравится, что Брайан разделяет его чувства. Да, Брайан тоже любит метро, плюс, как известно, тратится на такси и даже частников. Но вместе они нередко гуляют по городу и во время его визитов уже обошли немалую территорию.   
Рука об руку они идут в сторону центра, Джастин настраивается на утреннюю атмосферу. Город сегодня пустой и тихий, улицы овевает прохладный ветерок. Ничто не мешает их прогулке, только время от времени проезжают мимо такси или полицейская машина. Они не разговаривают, и Джастин не против тишины. Это тот самый случай комфортного молчания, когда он чувствует себя как дома.   
Когда они уже на полпути к гостинице, Джастин замечает на противоположной стороне улицы мигающую огоньками закусочную. Неоновая вывеска над дверью гласит «4 часа», и лишь время от времени слабо пробивается мерцающая «2». Джастин сжимает руку Брайана, тянет к закусочной. Их встречает сонная официантка и подозрительно энергичный официант.  
Он принимает у них заказ, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, повторяет:  
— Блинчики с беконом и мятный коктейль, французский тост со свежими фруктами и кофе. Уже несу, ребята.  
Едва он покидает зону слышимости, Джастин смеется:  
— Что бы он ни принял, это работает.   
— Думаешь, можем достать у него? — усмехается Брайан.   
— Я могу достать у кого угодно, — хвастается Джастин, чем смешит Брайана. Это дает ему время подумать, стоит ли начинать разговор о причине этой спонтанной поездки или забить и просто получить от нее удовольствие?  
Он решает подождать, пока принесут еду — отчасти потому, что просто хочется насладиться недолгим обществом Брайана, а еще потому, что внимание отвлекают обещанные блины. Прежде чем затевать разговор, следует утолить голод.   
Приносят еду, и Джастин проглатывает едва ли не половину тарелки в один присест. Брайан не отстает, Джастин догадывается почему. Обычно Брайан летит самолетом, потом берет такси. Он ценит скорость, потому предпочитает летать. И выбор альтернативы — не очень хороший признак. Джастину известно, каков Брайан за рулем. Он запрыгнет в машину и возьмет кофе, разве что остановившись на заправке, и всю дорогу будет курить сигареты одну за другой. Пока едет, есть не будет — Джастин почти видит, как Брайан несется, с мрачной решимостью вцепившись в руль и уставясь на дорогу, одержимый идеей забрать его нахрен отсюда.   
Но едва Джастин собирается спросить о этом, Брайан очередной раз удивляет его.  
— Сколько лет Гасу?  
— Сколько лет?.. — хмурится Джастин.  
Брайан задирает брови и повторяет:  
— Сколько лет Гасу?  
— Пять, — с недоумением отвечает Джастин.  
— Пять, — повторяет Брайан и кивает. — А сколько лет ДжиЭр?  
Теперь Джастину все ясно. Он понял, что происходит. Тянется через стол и берет Брайана за руку.   
— Она младше, да? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но она его младшая сестра, правильно? — Брайан вцепляется в его ладонь.  
— Так и есть, — мягко отвечает Джастин, поглаживая его запястье в попытке успокоить.  
— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы цедит Брайан. — Значит, я прав: Гас — ее старший брат, ему гребаных пять лет, из которых... все верно, это означает, я отец уже пять лет.   
— Да, — соглашается Джастин и, улыбнувшись, добавляет: — Я помню ту ночь, когда все так замечательно начиналось.  
Похоже, это немного приободряет Брайана. Он улыбается Джастину в ответ, подносит его руку к губам.   
— Не все разделяют твое мнение, Солнышко, — и целует костяшки его пальцев.   
— Ты о Мел? Она что-то сказала? — спрашивает Джастин после секундной паузы.  
— Мы сцепились в прошлые выходные, когда я был у них, — мрачно сообщает Брайан, опуская подробности. — Это было ужасно. Но когда я вернулся в Питтсбург, со всех сторон на меня стали валиться советы по воспитанию. Ничего не имею против твоей мамы...  
— Я велю ей прекратить...  
— Я сказал, ничего не имею против! — Брайан морщится. — Прости. На самом деле, это не она.  
— Тогда кто? — пожимает плечами Джастин, когда Брайан поднимает на него взгляд. — Кто? Деб, Майкл... черт, безаппеляционность Даф после ее практики в педиатрии...  
— Это не Дафна, — перебивает Брайан таким тоном, что сразу становится понятно — он считает это предположение абсурдным. — А вот Майки...  
Он надолго замолкает, а Джастин не решается нарушить тишину. Ждет, когда это сделает Брайан. Слова звучат вымученно.  
— Если он даст еще хоть один совет по воспитанию, я свихнусь. Понимаю, что я не самый лучший отец...  
— Лучший, — восклицает Джастин. — Спроси Гаса! Он всегда говорит о тебе.  
Брайан смотрит с сомнением. Джастин усмехается и продолжает:   
— Каждый раз, когда мы общаемся, все, о чем он хочет говорить — это ты. Папа водил меня в парк, мы с папой вместе ночевали, папа принес новую книжку, и мы прочли ее вместе... Брайан, ребенок души в тебе не чает.  
— Да, но...  
— Нахуй «да, но...», это херовый подход, — Джастин делает глоток кофе и добавляет: — Если бы нас кто-то слышал, он, вероятно, и не догадался бы, что у Гаса есть матери. Прекращай. Все, о чем он способен говорить, это о тебе и том, что ты его герой.  
Брайан не может сдержать улыбку. Он выглядит едва ли не смущенным.   
— Ты очешуительный отец, — Джастин усмехается и сжимает его ладонь. — Уверен, Гас так считает. И ты знаешь об этом лучше меня.   
Брайан смеется, что несказанно радует. Отпустив его руку, чтобы доесть, Джастин спрашивает:  
— Так что там с Майклом?  
— Ты не знаешь? Он лучший в Питтсбурге эксперт по воспитанию, — Брайан накалывает пару ягод на вилку, отправляет в рот. — И, по всей видимости, мне следует у него консультироваться.  
— Хм-м.  
— Я понимаю, — фыркает Брайан. — Он без ума от ДжиЭр, это ясно. И любит Гаса, тоже ясно.  
— Он любит тебя, — вставляет Джастин. — Он явно на взводе от того, что вы делите это на двоих.  
— Ты любишь меня, — парирует Брайан. — Ты на взводе от того, что мы делим на двоих?..  
— Ну, это другое...  
— Как сказать, — отвечает Брайан, небрежно отмахиваясь от того, что Джастину видится невероятно трогательным. — Но почему-то ты не отчитываешь меня беспрестанно за то, что я «балую» Гаса или «сверх меры потакаю» ему, и не делишься бесконечными чертовыми познаниями о том, что значит быть хорошим отцом. Я был отцом долбаных пять лет! Это он новичок, а я... знаю, что я не всегда был тем... кого заслуживает Гас, но черт возьми, сейчас я пытаюсь.  
— И у тебя прекрасно получается, — убедительно говорит Джастин. — Для него ты самый чудесный.   
На лице Брайана расцветает улыбка, но тут же гаснет.  
— Лизуньи и Деб утверждают, что так и выглядят совместные родительские обязанности. Распределение ответственности.  
Джастин впервые слышит в его словах такое пренебрежение. Он почти готов рассмеяться, но сдерживается — эта тема слишком болезненна для Брайана.  
— Мне нужно было сменить обстановку. Очень нужно, — с усталостью в голосе продолжает тот. И после небольшой паузы почти шепотом добавляет: — Мне нужен ты.   
Мысль о том, что он, Джастин, и Нью-Йорк — способ Брайана уйти от окружающей его реальности, поражает. От ощущения разницы между ними, между их мирами начинает сосать под ложечкой... но он старательно игнорирует это. Приподнимается, склоняется над столом и целует Брайана. Тот тянется к нему, и Джастин целует крепче. А после шепчет на ухо:   
— Я всегда рядом.  
С той поры, как он переехал сюда, многое изменилось, но не это. И для Джастина не изменится никогда.   
Чтобы подтвердить сказанное и избавить Брайана от переживаний, он снова целует его. Перегнувшись через стол это делать неудобно, потому пересаживается к Брайану.  
— Ну как ты?   
Ответный поцелуй Джастин принимает за «хорошо».

*

Сегодня у них все в обратном порядке. Обычно их встречи начинаются с секса, но на сей раз до этого момента проходит целая вечность.  
После завтрака они неторопливо идут в сторону отеля, наслаждаясь прогулкой. То, что Брайан выговорился, похоже, помогло — он смягчился и успокоился. Они говорят о Гасе (о том, когда Брайан снова увидит его, чем они займутся, как у Гаса идут дела), о работе (у Брайана все складывается хорошо, у Джастина... как-то складывается, и это все, что он может сказать) и других аспектах их теперь таких разных жизней.  
В отеле они принимают душ, но вместо обычной спешки долго стоят под горячими струями и лениво целуются. Пока обнимаются, Джастин замечает напряжение в спине, шее и плечах Брайана. Прервав поцелуй, выгоняет его из душа и укладывает в постель.  
К сожалению, масла для массажа нет, но зато в ванной нашелся шелковистый на ощупь гранатовый лосьон для тела. Джастин устраивается на бедрах Брайана, льет лосьон себе на ладони и начинает делать долгий расслабляющий массаж.   
Спустя три недели после их последней близости проводить время вот так... это потрясающе. Джастин тщательно и терпеливо работает над каждым дюймом тела Брайана, запускает пальцы в волосы, массирует кожу головы. От лосьона остаются жирные следы, но это ерунда, они вымоются позже.  
Чем дольше Джастин делает массаж, тем больше заводится. Он представляет себе продолжение, думает, как превратить это в нечто большее... нет ничего лучше, чем вылизать Брайана, погрузить в него пальцы, трахнуть...  
... но Брайан уже спит.  
Заметив это, Джастин смеется про себя. Моет руки, а потом вытирает полотенцем излишки лосьона с его расслабленного тела. Ложится в постель и укрывает их обоих одеялом.  
Голова Брайана покоится на краю подушки. Места осталось достаточно, поэтому Джастин придвигается и устраивается на другой ее стороне. Лежа на боку, лицом к Брайану, он некоторое время наблюдает за тем, как тот спит. Умиротворенный, красивый... такой неотразимый. Но как бы Джастину ни хотелось наслаждаться этим зрелищем вечно, усталость берет свое.  
Придвинувшись ближе, он тихонько кладет руку на Брайана. Чувствует приятную мягкость кожи. Пару секунд гладит по спине, затем замирает и прикрывает глаза.  
Джастин засыпает, теплое дыхание Брайана щекочет ему лицо — ласковое напоминание, что сейчас он не одинок. Этим вечером они вместе.


End file.
